Jeepers Creepers The Final Chapter
by JensenAckles4Ever
Summary: The boys set out to hunt down the Ancient demon; The Creeper. They run into two girls, and now they must protect them & help find their friend. Should they run away from Poho County? Or should they die a honorble death by trying to kill the evil thing?
1. Chapter 1

Dean and Sam were riding through Poho Country, Florida. They were going to hunt something that might be the death of them. The thing they are hunting isn't like other creatures out there. It's name is The Creeper and it is an ancient creature that existed way back in biblical days. It feeds on humans for 23 days, every 23rd Spring. Dean and Sam knew that this may be their last hunt because this thing is powerful. Sam sat in the passenger seat reading all the information he printed out on The Creeper.

"Be on the lookout for a old truck, the licsence tag will say beatingu. That is really just sick. The body count for this thing is over 300. It never dies." Sam said fascinated. Dean rolled his eyes. He was sick and tired of hunting evil creatures, and he really hopes that he can kill this one too."We can kill it, we'll find a way." Dean mumbled. Sam shrugged and kept reading.

An hour passed and Dean and Sam were still driving, they had to find a gas station to get some more gas to go into the Impala, but there was no gas stations no where. Dean and Sam thought they were in the middle of Mayberry. Well, Mayberry even had a gas station. They came along a curb and they saw two young women on the side of the road with torn clothes and they looked pretty scared. Dean slammed on his breaks and the women looked thankful to see somebody. Dean and Sam jumped out of the Impala and ran over to them."What happened?" Dean said. The women started crying and babbling on and the boys couldn't understand them."Please stop crying, your safe now. Tell me what happened." Sam said calmly and placed his hand on the taller girl's shoulder to steady her. She looked at Sam and took a deep breath and looked at her friend and started explaining to Sam and Dean.

"We were driving here to see our friend Max. This big rusty truck came up behind our car and kept hitting the rear end and then made us crash into a ditch. Then we got lost and he's been chasing us ever since. " The woman said. The Creeper, he was here.

"Who's been chasing you? The guy in the truck?" Sam asked. She nodded. The petite woman just stood there staring into space."He's got Max." She whispered."Well we're going to take care of everything. So what is your names? Dean asked with a heart felt smile. They looked up."I'm Tamara." The taller one said. She pointed at the little one."This is Chelsea. She doesn't handle bad situations well." She frowned."Well girls, if you come with us, you'll be safe. We're gonna hunt this creep down and take care of business." Dean told them. They nodded and they all got back into the Impala and started driving again.

Dean was running low on gas and he really needed some, they would be walking pretty soon. He heard about "the house of pain" that the creeper lives at and he thought just maybe he would be there, and they can try to kill him there. He didn't think he had enough gas to get there and back."I'm running low on gas, man." Dean told Sam. Sam saw a sigh and it said Gas station 5 miles."5 miles, gas station. It won't be long." Sam assured Dean. Dean nodded and looked into the rearview mirror at the ladies. They looked freaked out and timid."Have you ever been in Poho country?" Sam asked trying to break the silence. Tamara looked up and shook her head.

"Lots of times, Max lives down here. " Tamara said.

"Who's Max?" Dean asked curiously. She kept mentioning this Max guy, and he wanted to know who it was to them.

"Oh Max is our friend. I think I told you that. " Tamara said."Oh right. " Dean said. Sam guessed that Tamara and Chelsea didn't even know that The Creeper was a ancient demon. They just thought it was some man trying to scare them. They were so wrong.

A few minutes later it got really quiet and then all of a sudden they all heard this loud horn sounding from behind them. Tamara and Chelsea screamed and looked out the back of the Impala. There was the old truck behind them."There he is!" Sam yelled."Do something, do something!" Tamara screamed. Dean stomped on the accelerator and tried to get away from the loud truck but the damn thing sped up real quick and knocked into the back of the Impala. That really pissed Dean off."You son of a bitch!" Dean yelled through clinched teeth. "Dean, do you see that little road over there? Go through it." Sam said calmly. How could he be so calm during a time like this? Dean listened though and turned a sharp turn into the little driveway. The Creepers truck just went flying by."That was a close one." Tamara said breathless from fear."He better not of messed my baby up or I will kill him." Dean said. Dean kept driving down the little driveway. Who even lived there? They pulled up to the house and turned the engine off.

"Maybe they know some answers." Dean said and looked at Sam. Sam nodded and all four of them got out and went to the door and knocked on it. A old lady came to the door and she gasped when she saw them."Dean, Sam and Tamara and Chelsea. You're alive!" She said. Dean looked at Sam giving him a "What the hell?" look."Lady, how do you know us? Who are you?" Dean asked rudely. She frowned at him.

"Don't take that tone with me boy. I saw you in my dreams. I'm Jezelle Hartman. But you weren't in this good condition in my dream." She smiled. She looked at Chelsea. She was standing there looking very paranoid, she kept looking around the woods, and she was shivering with fear."Chelsea, honey you need to calm down. He will know your scared, and he will kill you." She said. Chelsea got even more scared."Why do you have to say that to me?" She said in a low voice."Yeah, don't scare her like that." Dean said getting angry."I'm sorry, but he preys on fear. Just come inside, and I will explain everything that you don't already know." She said. They slowly walked inside and they sat down in the living room."Would you like some coffee or anything?" She asked."No thanks." Dean said. "Sam?" She asked.

"Same for me, no thanks." He smiled. She nodded and looked at the girls and they shook their head too. She sighed and sat down and looked at the four of them."Children, The Creeper is an ancient demon, he eats human beings for 23 days every 23rd spring. He isn't human at all. He is heartless, and he is dangerous. So many deaths here…no one gets away. And you boys should never pursue hunting him. He's not a wendigo or a regular demon, he is more powerful." She said."What slows him down?" Dean said raising his eyebrows."Nothing." She said. That made Dean and Sam a little worried and it was just scaring Tamara and Chelsea.

"So you're saying you can't kill that thing with nothing?" Dean laughed. Jezelle looked at him with a real serious face."That's exactly what I'm saying. So I'm telling you to take these girls back to where they came from, and get out of this place." She said."But we came to see a friend, we can't just leave…' Tamara said."Who's your friend?" Jezelle asked. "Max Sheperd. " Tamara said. Jezelle got a weird look on her face and frowned."Max? That boy is such a good person. He's been missing for a few days. We don't know where he is. We assumed he got him. But don't worry about him, save yourself." Jezelle said. Chelsea got really upset and stormed outside. "Chelsea!" Tamara yelled."That was cold hearted to drop something like that on her!" Tamara said and got up and went after her friend. Jezelle looked hurt but she looked back at Sam and Dean."Whenever you hear the song Jeepers Creepers that's a warning, run, get out. He's coming. Now go. Get out of here. Listen to me!" She said her voice getting higher. Dean and Sam thought that this old woman knew what she was talking about. She had seen it in her day, and she knew that The Creeper wasn't safe. They had to get out, but they had to help so many others by killing it somehow."Thanks Ms. Hartman. You be safe now." Dean said. She nodded and waved goodbye. She looked at Chelsea. She was crying."Chelsea, I'm sorry. I'm sure Max is alive. He's strong. Now you stay strong pretty girl." She said. Chelsea nodded and Dean looked at her and asked if she was okay. She nodded. They all got into the Impala and drove off.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean drove off and didn't drive for like ten minutes and he pulled over on the side of the road and just sat there, he looked deep in thought. Tamara and Chelsea were quiet in the backseat. Sam was looking around."What are we going to do? The lady said we have no chance of killing it. " Dean said. Tamara looked at Dean with a sad face."But he has Max. We have to go get Max, then we can go. If you want." Tamara said. Dean thought about it. He had to try to kill it, but what if he got killed in the process? Dean turned the Impala back on and he drove back past the old ladies house.

They drove until they came along a old church. Dean slowed down and looked. Was this the Creeper's lair? Sam looked at the picture of The House of Pain and looked back at the church. This was it."This is it Dean. " Sam said. Dean pulled into the driveway and parked and turned the car off. Chelsea was breathing real heavy, it sounded like she was having a panic attack. Dean got out of the car and went to her side and squatted down and grabbed her hand and made her look at him."Chelsea, I know your scared, but you have to be brave, like Jezelle said. He preys on fear, the scary stuff hasn't even started yet. Sam and me are right here, and Tamara. You'll be fine." Dean said. He didn't even believe himself much. She nodded and her breathing calmed down. Dean let go of her hand and went to the trunk and pulled out some weapons. Sam did the same. The girls got out of the car and walked towards them."What kind of people are you?" Tamara said looking at all the guns and knives and rock salt, the hunters thing.

"We're hunters. We hunt anything Supernatural, that's why we're here. "Dean said. "Here's some guns. It probably won't work. We can try." Sam said and handed them guns. "Do you know how to shoot?" Dean asked."No." Chelsea said and smiled for once. Dean and Sam hurried up and showed them how to shoot a gun briefly. "We got it." Tamara said. Chelsea nodded."Get every weapons, everything we have for this son of a bitch." Dean told Sam. Sam nodded and took another look in the trunk and made sure he didn't leave anything."Let's go into the house of pain. Stay by me. Don't leave the group." Dean said commanding. They all walked towards the church and Dean kicked the door open and they walked inside. It smelled terrible and there was rats crawling around. Tamara and Chelsea stuck to Sam and Dean's side as they walked through the place holding a flash light.

This was a terrible sight to see for them. Bodies were preserved on the walls of the church, it was just sick. The bodies had to be at least a million years old. Chelsea almost cried out in horror, Tamara covered her mouth as tears rolled down her cheeks."I think this was his hobby." Dean chuckled."Dean, not funny. It's sick and just weird." Sam said."He has talent." Dean laughed. Tamara and Chelsea frowned at Dean. Dean looked at them and quit laughing. They kept walking through the massive cavern, checking out all the bodies sewn together, they almost felt sick to their stomach."Where do you think Max is?" Tamara whispered."I don't know, we're looking. "Sam replied. Tamara and Chelsea thought they were going to never find Max. What if he was dead? They got to the end of the cavern and Dean found a way out to the church. They walked through the old church and looked for any sign of Max. They didn't see anything. They walked out of the church and into the front yard.

"We didn't even find Max. What about that pipe over there? " Chelsea asked."That leads down into the cavern, we've been through the whole cavern, maybe he's just now here. " Sam said. Chelsea and Tamara just got quiet and didn't say anything."This doesn't make any sense, Max called us a few days ago and told us to come down and meet him." Tamara frowned."I don't know, maybe he left." Sam said. They all searched around the church. The Creeper's home. Chelsea separated from the group looking for Max. She had to find him, he couldn't be dead. He was too young to die."Max." She called. She walked through all the leaves and she almost fell over something. She caught herself and looked down. It was a door that led underground. Maybe it led back into the cavern, maybe it led somewhere else. Should she go tell the others or should she do it on her own? She didn't have time to go back and tell them, she needed to find Max. She opened the door and she walked down the narrow steps into this room. She was shocked to see Max laying on the floor tied up."Max!" She yelled and ran over to him and tried to wake him. He opened his eyes and smiled when he saw her. He had tape over his mouth, she took it off and he groaned."Chelsea, I'm so glad you're here. You have to get me out of here before he comes back. My legs don't work, he broke them." Max said."Oh God, Max. I'll be right back. I'm going to get you help." Chelsea told Max. He nodded and Chelsea got up and ran up the steps and ran to where the others were at. "I found him! I found him! His legs are broke! He can't walk, you have to help him." She said starting to cry. Dean and Sam looked at each other and Chelsea showed them where he was. They walked down the steps and they carried Max out."Thanks so much." Max said and coughed."No problem, just glad to see you alive. These girls were worried sick." Sam said. Max laughed and coughed again."What is that thing like?" Tamara asked Max when they were back in the Impala and on the road again."Kind of weird. He talks. He talked to me a lot in there. He tried to make me play a board game with him…I wasn't game. So he broke my legs. He was strange." Max said. Everyone looked at him with a question mark face."Are you kidding? Because that isn't funny." Chelsea said angrily. Max laughed."I'm serious, he is a total creep. You said he was an ancient demon? I don't think he's ancient, he told me his life story." Max said. Dean laughed."Demons lie, he's a demon and they lie." Dean said. "What did he say?" Sam asked. "He was once a human being. He was a farmer with a wife and a little girl. His little girl named Nuttie was possessed by a demon, she killed his wife May. He was tortured by Nuttie, aka the demon. The only way he had to live was to make a deal with the demon. He wished to be powerful, so the demon granted him that wish. He became what he is now." Max explained."So you're saying that the demon, made him into a ancient demon?" Tamara asked."He's not a ancient demon, I just told you. " Max said getting annoyed.

"I can't believe he used to be human, if he used to be human, he can be killed." Dean said. He turned the Impala back around back to where they came from."Dean, are you sure?" Tamara asked him."I'm sure. " Dean grinned."He doesn't want to die." Max said."Too damn bad." Dean said and pressed the gas pedal harder.


End file.
